Three Within
by justyoumi
Summary: Ichigo spared Muramasa because he believes in second chances. As time goes on a bond develops. Contains Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

The sky was a light blue and the seemingly endless water sparkled with pillars, sitting atop of these pillars was the zanpakto Muramasa. "Why hasn't he called me?" said Muramasa as he looked to the sky. Koga told him that the battle with the head captain and Sir Ginrei would take every ounce of his power and it has been six hours. Did something happen? and What went wrong?. These two questions were in his mind for the last ten minutes.

_(Present) _

After the exhausting battle between Byakuya and Koga…only two pieces of Koga's sword remained. Orhime quickly spotted them. Holding them up sadly she brought them to Ichigo. "Ichigo, look what I found". "Koga's sword" said Ichigo. "Can we do anything with it…can we bring back Muramasa?". "When I first saw him he was in pain and he had lots of sadness in him". "I believe we can help him" said Orihime quietly. "How?" said Ichigo as he looked at the sword in both hands. He did feel bad for Muramasa. All he wanted to do was free Koga and be reunited with him. But Koga did the worst thing a soul reaper can do. He called Muramasa- his own zanpakto a tool and then tried to kill it. " Pour a good amount of reitsu into the sword" said Zangetsu. "Alright then" said Ichigo as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt himself entering Muramasa's world where instead of numerous pillars there was nothing but a few of them along with hollows and vasto lords. Quickly scanning the horizon, he found Muramasa. He ran towards him, slaying any hollow in his path. "Muramasa!", he shouted.

Muramasa looked up. "Ichigo Kurosaki, how did…and why?. "There's no time for that, I'm here to save you." declared Ichigo. "Why are you doing this?" said Muramasa as he struggled to his feet, the pang in chest was getting worse and his vision was no better. "No one should get eaten by a hollow" said Ichigo calmly. "But, I can't live without Koga". He shook his head as despair filled him. "No, but you can live with me". He extended his hand, as reitsu swirled around it destroying his hollow form. "Ichigo Kurosaki…you truly are an interesting person" said Muramasa as he closed his eyes, the warm reitsu bathing him from head to toe. The air shifted and he soon found himself back in Karakura Town. "Ichigo!" yelled Orihime and running behind her was Chad and Uryuu. "Did you save him?" asked Chad. "Yeah" said Ichigo as Orihime healed his wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

Night fell as Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu walked back through the park talking about the recent events. Ichigo felt the cool breeze through his hair as he pondered about having two entirely different zanpakto and his hollow. "Ichigo, do you think the Soul Society would allow you to keep him ?". Ichigo turned to Uryuu as he spoke. "I don't mean to be rude, but you do have an impulsive side…wanting to immediately save him despite everything he's done. "Like I said everyone deserves a second chance". "He just wanted to be with Koga" said Orihime. " How about we go see Urahara and Yoruichi tomorrow, they might have some answers on what the soul society might say", said Chad. "What, why not right _(yawn, eyes slightly drooped)_..now". "It seems that your tired" said Chad as he regarded Ichigo. "We could all use a good night sleep"." You know that's not such a bad idea" said Ichigo as they walked to the center of town and bid each other a safe and peaceful night.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

My chapters tend to be short, because I have so many ideas on what to write and where to write it. Does it belong here? or Does it belong there?. Now if I put everything in one chapter, what am I going to put in the next one?. Its kinda annoying, but I find that this works best for me.

I apologize for my ramble and to people who don't like it. I just wanted to get it out there and let it be known.

As his hand turned the key to his house door, another long yawn escaped his mouth. He decided to check his watch to see how many of hours he can catch before meeting up with the others at Urahara's shop. _1:40 A.M _shone brightly and he let out a sigh. "At least it's Friday", he mumbled. He stepped inside and neatly removed his shoes to place them in the closet on the adjacent wall. A long hot bath will put my mind, body, and spirit to ease so I can talk to Muramasa, Zangetsu, and Shiro, he thought. Ascending the stairs quietly, he made out the snores of his father in his study and his sisters behind their closed bedroom doors. "Well at least their asleep, I really don't feel like explaining anything" said Ichigo quietly. Slipping into the bathroom, he gave himself a once over in the mirror.

His arms and hands was slightly red and dried blood was caked under his nails. His eyes were a bit droopy and his hair was messier than usual. He washed his hands removing the blood and proceeded to wash his face with some facial soap and cold water. Removing his red toothbrush from its holder, he brushed his teeth twice, flossed, and mouth washed. He then took off his clothes and discarded them to the floor. His white bathrobe was waiting on the hook beside the door. Wrapping his bathrobe around him, he gathered his tattered clothes in his arms and walked towards his room. Opening the door, Kon tackled him. "Ichigo! Tell me everything that has happened, Where's my beautiful Rukia and Orihime?.. Who is going to comfort me when I have nightmares and when I'm lonely!". "Get off" said Ichigo as he held the back of his neck and with little to no effort flung him on the bed. "I'm too tired to go in to details" said Ichigo as he put his clothes in the laundry bin. "Orhime went home and Rukia has gone back to the Soul Society". "Oh" said Kon as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Um, Ichigo...er don't tell them about the nightmares, the ladies need to know that not only am I attractive but I'm also brave". "Whatever" said Ichigo as he shrugged and left the room.

Stepping into the shower he let the hot water cascade around him and began to lather up. He scrubbed his slim but muscular arms first and under his armpits. Then his rippled chest and back, neck, ears, thighs, legs, and feet. The hot water combined with the cool air coming in from the window tingled his pores and he breathed in and out in bliss. He then grabbed the shampoo and gave his hair three washes. As the shampoo was settling in, his hand traveled south to his 9 inch cock. He moaned softly and threw his head back, his hand traveling in circles up and down his length, the shampoo from his hair running down his back to the crevice of his ass. An image of Muramasa entered his mind and he found himself stroking himself faster and harder until he saw a flash of white. Gasping and heaving for breath, his face began to turn red as he realized what he just done. Washing out the remaining suds and shampoo, he stepped out and toweled himself dry. He entered the room to see Kon asleep on the floor on top of his spare pillow. He was happy knowing that Kon did not see his arousal or heard his moans. Knowing Kon , he would never hear the end of it. He went to his drawer and grabbed a pair of navy blue briefs and a grey vest to put on. His bed was there and he would not keep it waiting. Letting his head touch the pillow and sleep overcome him, he felt himself entering Zangetsu's world.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

Skyscraper after skyscrapper filled his inner world and his view as he jumped from one to another. He decided to close his eyes and focus on finding Zangetsu reitsu , but instead of finding Zangetsu reitsu, he felt Shiro's reitsu, somewhere near him. "Oh, mighty and relentless king when your not using your effort to hold me back because of my nature, your using it to do stupid things, such as saving him"! . Ichigo looked down, and there staring back at him was Shiro. His jeering voice along with maniacal laughter bounced off the glass windows. Shiro looked just like Ichigo, except there were some differences. He had white skin and hair. His eyes had black pupils and white irises. He also has black nails. While Ichigo wears a standard black uniform, Shiro's uniform was white.

"Shiro", called a loud and clear voice that was very familiar. Shiro and Ichigo looked up and saw Zangetsu. He had pale skin with a long face, facial hair, and long ragged black hair. He wore sunglasses and a long flowing black overcoat with a red hue. "Shiro" calm down, its not always about getting stronger and taking lives. It's also about helping them" said Zangetsu. He jumped down and walked towards them with Muramasa following behind . "Muramasa, How are you feeling?". "I am fine, but I must say you have given me a second chance even after everything I've done, and you've treated me as an equal, something he has not done". "For that I will serve by your side, please you in any way and lend you my strength should you ever need it". Muramasa did not want to say Koga's name. It brought back too many painful memories. The bond between them was gone and now he wanted to focus on his new master: Ichigo Kurosaki. He gave a deep bow symbolizing his gratitude.

"Oh for crying out loud this is too much, if you want to fuck him just say so" said Shiro as leaned against the glass window in an I don't give a crap way. "Me and Zangetsu did". "Shiro, what the hell is your problem?" said Ichigo as he regarded him coolly. "What, now I have to share you between Zangetsu and lovesick over there". Muramasa turned red like a tomato, but he kept his head down so none can see . "That's not true" said Zangetsu. "It still falls with the Soul Society to decide Muramasa's fate". "Yes, but I need more help and insight, when I wake up I'm going to Urahara's shop with Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime to discuss things with them". "That is a good plan so far" said Zangetsu.

_Muramasa's POV_

While the three of them argued and contemplated, he had snuck off. He hopped a good couple of skyscrapers till he couldn't make out their bodies. Bodies?. The word left his mouth in a whisper. He had blushed at Shiro's previous remark about fucking Ichigo. He heard of such things, but he didn't know they were possible. Now that he thought about it, it sent a small spasm of pleasure toward his groin. His eyes widened at the thoughts flowing through his mind. One involved him writhing in pleasure as he rode him alternating between slow and steady and fast and hard, another one involved Shiro dominating him forcing him to suck him off while Zangetsu fingered him. The last one was especially arousing: he was on all fours and Ichigo was fucking his mouth, Shiro was fucking his ass and Zangetsu was underneath sucking him wholeheartedly. The shivers down his back increased in strength and started to pool in his crotch. If he was standing, his arousal would be obvious, but luckily he was sitting on the edge. Its funny, he thought, that I can make other zanpakto spirits follow their desires and fall under my control and here I am falling into lust. He didn't want to say love yet as there was still more he needed to learn.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

"Well, Well, Well" look who decided to take a stroll. Muramasa turned around, standing a few feet away from was a smiling Shiro, his black eyes filled with madness. "So, Freshy, What have you been thinking about?….What made you moan?, said Shiro as he stepped closer not taking his eyes off of him. "Freshy", Muramasa repeated. "Yes, your fresh meat, you're new here…you're new to my playground". "What are you talking about, Shiro?", "Don't play dumb, Muramasa, I know what made you moan. Shiro moved in and grabbed Muramasa's wrist. "What!, What are you doing!?" screamed Muramasa as he struggled to get free. Shiro was much stronger than him in terms of physical strength and he used that to his advantage. Biting down on Muramasa's lip, he felt his mouth open and drove his tongue inside. He rubbed his already hard arousal, through the fabric of Muramasa's clothes.

Getting a quick response, he broke away smiling as Muramasa glared at him. " I fucking knew it, I knew you would take to heart what I said", exclaimed Shiro. He quickly took off his clothes and began to stroke his member. Muramasa was disgusted and aroused all at once. "So, Freshy, did you enjoy the kiss, hell there's plenty more where that came from?". He laid down on his back and beckoned Muramasa to come to him. Muramasa began to back away, but the image was so tempting. Here it is that one of his fantasies was coming true in front of his eyes. Shiro's abs taunted and teased him, his 9 inch cock dangled with no restraint and a drop of precum was on the tip. "Oh come on, Freshy" said Shiro impatiently, if your going to die soon then why not have some fun?. As soon as these words left his mouth, Muramasa slowly walked to him. He's right he thought, I should make this moment special before I die.

He got down on all fours and wrapped his mouth around Shiro's cock and began to bob his head up and down in fervor. "Mmmm" groaned Shiro "You're pretty good at this". "Now suck harder and faster". Shiro roughly grabbed Muramasa's head and pushed it further down, heightening the arousal between them. Muramasa groaned in slight pain, but the pain went away as he learned to relax his throat muscles. He heard Shiro's moans deepen and he knew that he was close. Shiro pulled Muramasa off of him and pulled him by his ruffled collar towards him giving him another deep kiss. This time Muramasa complied, as their tongues danced and swirled around, exploring each others mouth. Shiro was the first to pull away. "Now, get on all fours" said Shiro. Muramasa did as he was told looking behind him as Shiro spat on his hole. "Relax Freshy, I'm taking it easy on you, just don't expect to be lubed every time". Muramasa nodded and Shiro pushed his finger in. A painful yowl erupted from his mouth and a few tears fell from his eyes. "Relax" Shiro as he slowly with withdrew the finger to the tip and inserted it back in. Each time adding more of his finger and a bit of saliva. Muramasa soon got used to the feeling as he pushed his ass back hoping to get the whole finger in him. "More, please, I want more" panted Muramasa, his cock was rock hard and dripping drops of cum. Shiro chuckled at this and began adding another finger. "Ohhhhhhh" moaned Muramasa as he rocked on Shiro's hand.

_Fifteen minutes later _, three fingers was in his ass. His moans, grunts, and pleads to go harder was music to Shiro's ears. Muramasa was in a world of pleasure, his eyes were glazed over and his mouth was agape. Suddenly the feeling was slowly fading and falling away, as Muramasa looked behind him, he saw Shiro grinning wickedly at him. "So Freshy, ready for the main course?". "Yes, I am, please Shiro do not hold back". Shiro positioned his cock at his hole and began to press inside. Muramasa bit his lower lip, the pain was a bit too much and Shiro's cock was much longer than his fingers. He was so full and so expanded but he was just inside him not moving, the pain was building and he wanted to be sated. He tried to shift and move but the strong arms holding him wouldn't allow him any movement. 'Shiro!" moaned Muramasa as he tried to move…"Hehehe, I just wanted you to call my name" said Shiro as he grabbed his hips and drove in deep. Combining hard thrusts with ear licks made Muramasa see stars and powerful spasms that made him scream for more as Shiro went deeper and faster. Shiro moaned deeply in pleasure as he gripped tightly onto Muramasa's hips. He was so tight and hot he didn't know how much longer he could last, not to mention the sound of skin slapping against skin that seemed to echo. It only added to the pleasure and made it more taxing.

Muamasa was backing his ass up to be filled by Shiro. Yet every time he was close Shiro would stop, wait for his breathing to go back to normal and then squeeze his cock. A sinister grin formed on Shiro's lips as he watched Muramasa wanting to cum; which he was again, going to deny. He didn't want him to cum too soon. "Relax, Freshy" He grunted and gave a hard; almost brutal, thrust. "Your pleasure, your end will come." He gripped Muramasa's hips again with force and began pounding into him like a wild animal. Muramasa screamed with the force from the pain and pleasure; "I'm about to come…" Shiro moaned as he continued his assault. He locked his fingers into Muramasa's soft brown hair and pulled making him jerk his head back sharply. Shiro couldn't hold it in as Muramasa let out an earsplitting scream and came with great force; causing him to twitch and tighten his ass. The muscles wrapped around him squeezing Shiro's cock giving Shiro barely enough time for one final thrust. "This is it!" screamed Shiro as he came in Muramasa's ass overflowing his hole with his bliss. When the shuttering of both their bodies subsided, Muramasa leaned forward resting, his arms sprawled out in front of him and Shiro resting on his back. The two panting and waiting for the tightening and tingling coursing through their bodies to disappear. Shiro eased out of Muramasa, smirking as he felt Muramasa's hole tighten, making it seem like it wasn't done with him. Sticking his finger into Muamasa's hole, he collected his seed then lifted his finger up to Muramasa's mouth. Muramasa greedily sucked it off his finger. "Ohhhh" he moaned. "Tell me do you, Ichigo, and Zangetsu, do this often?". "Maybe we do or maybe we don't, but you'll have to live and stay with us to find out" said Shiro as Muramasa cuddled next to him. Sex that amazing was followed by the black somber current known as sleep. When he was certain that Muramasa was sleeping, he lightly kissed him on the cheek and wrapped his arm protectively around his waist, quickly following the instinct inside him he despise the most : Sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

Please review/comment

_Muramasa's POV_

_ My body was covered in sweat and it slightly ached. My eyes felt puffy, and my cheeks was wet. Have I been crying?. No, I couldn't have…not for him…..not for Koga. He is gone, and I may follow him soon enough. Today, is the day where I return to the scene of my crimes and face the Soul Society. _

Shiro's arm was wrapped around Muramasa's slim waist. Muramasa turned to his right side. To his surprise, Shiro was staring back at him, a mysterious smile replacing his crazed grins. "How long have you been watching me?". "Since you first cried out for Koga in your sleep". "What!". His blue eyes widened. So, I'm still not over him, he thought. "You have to let go, he's not coming back. Ichigo told you this before". "I'm…', but Shiro pulled him closer and gave him a hot passionate kiss. His tongue forcing his way into Muramasa's mouth. Breaking away after what seemed to be an eternity. Muramasa's face reddened as Shiro spoke again. "Forget him, Muramasa, I'm telling you for your own good. Koga was a selfish asshole. You have Ichigo now and me for masters, and trust me when I say, that we can be more than just that".

"That's if I live". No sooner had he said this did the tears start to fall. "Shiro, I know you mean well, but Koga and I have been together for so long and when I freed him, I thought that we would be together forever. I never thought this would happen". Shiro let out a loud sigh. Sometimes he can be so depressing and arousing at the same time. "Well he's gone", said Shiro. "I know" said Muramasa sadly. Shiro leaned closer and nipped his neck. Gasping in shock and delight, Shiro rolled him flat on his back and grabbed his arms. Lifting them above his head, he whispered "Sai" to bind them in place. He then tied his feet, the energy constructs greatly restricting his movement. Muramasa was soon spread out like a star. Ripping off a piece of his jacket, he made a make-shift gag and blindfold. "Shiro, what are you planning?", said Muramasa as he wriggled in vain to get free. Shiro shook his head in disappointment, "You know you should pay attention when some is talking". "I don't understand" said Muramasa as confusion filled his voice and face. "Oh, but you will" said Shiro, as he bent down and placed the gag in his mouth and wrapped the blindfold around his eyes. Panic filled Muramasa as he could not see, speak, or move. What was he going to do?. Shiro was the most unpredictable person he ever came across. Smiling, cursing and laughing one minute and understanding and passionate the next.

Shiro smiled at his handiwork. Not bad at all, he thought as he rubbed his hands across his stomach area. He heard a slight sharp intake of air and proceeded to gently rub the inside of his legs and behind his knees. Muramasa's head rolled back as he squirmed in ecstasy. His moans nearly inaudible by the gag. Reaching his right hand up, he starting to tweak his right nipple while his left hand cradled and rubbed his balls. He watched as Muramasa moved in circles wanting to get more of his touch. Swooping down, he bit down hard on his left nipple and licked it, watching it hardened.. Placing kisses and hard bites from his neck to navel, he licked the underside of his cock and tasted the steady stream of cum spurting from it "Aaagh" whimpered Muramasa. He removed the gag and jammed his cock down Muramasa's throat. Murmasa began to lick and suck as Shiro shoved every inch in to get wet. Since yesterday, his gag reflex has lessen making it easier for him to swallow Shiro whole. After a good eight minutes Shiro came into Muramasa's mouth. His sweet/salty cum dribbled down his lips as he breathed deeply. "Shiro, why did you do that?". "Simple, to make you relax, don't you know that sex releases stress, anger, and sadness from within, so tell me do you feel better?". "In a way I do" said Muramasa softly.

"Fuck me' said Shiro suddenly. "What, how do I do that!" exclaimed Muramasa. Shiro snapped his fingers and the energy constructs disappeared. Muramasa sat up and took this time to rub sensation into his wrists, arms and legs. "Just do what I did yesterday" said Shiro. "I'm not sure I can do it" said Muramasa as he hung his head low. "Oh, come on" said Shiro as he pushed Muramasa down and straddled him. "Now just push it inside, I know I can handle you". "Alright". As Shiro guided Muramasa's cock to his hole, Muramasa forced his way inside, heat engulfing him. Is this how he felt when he was inside me?, he wondered. Shiro bouncing up and down pulled Muramasa from his thoughts. "Move, damn you!", he yelled. Muramasa quickly complied, thrusting up into Shiro. "No, not like that. Go harder and faster, and time your thrusts with my bouncing, give it a rhythm". Nodding, Muramasa concentrated on Shiro's ass clenched around his cock. He held his waist and did short jabbing motions. He would pull halfway out then slam right back in. " Almost", moaned Shiro. "Now stroke me at the same time". Rubbing its tip and stroking it to match his thrusts, Muramasa secretly hoped that he would come soon, that way he would get to taste him again. As luck would have it, Shiro exploded, his cum hitting Muramasa's chest and mouth. Shiro lifted himself off Muramasa's cock and laid down on Muramasa's left side. "If I do live and stay here, is this all your going to do to me, have sex with me whenever you please"." Shouldn't it be obvious" said Shiro. "I'm not a whore" said Muramasa defiantly. "No, you're a powerful zanpakto swimming in woe that has uses on and off…". "Stop", said Muramasa angrily. "What is your deal?, I'm just trying to help". "Your not, its sex here and sex there". "You wanted it just as badly as I did". "I…just stay away from me, Shiro", he got up and began to put on his clothes. "Where are you going?" said Shiro, his voice, filled with desperation and anger. "I'm going for a walk" said Muramasa apathetically. Having sex with Shiro was the best and worst mistake he made. "People don't walk away from me, Muramasa, they run!" screamed Shiro as he ran towards him with his sword. Muramasa snapped his fingers. A purple aura radiated around him "Hey, what did you do!?" "I merely prevented you from advancing, I do not wish to fight you Shiro, but I will if you continue. You will move when I am a great distance away from you" said Muramasa as he teleported away. "You bastard! . So you wanna play cat and mouse then. Alright, I'll play, I love a good chase before blood is spilled" screamed Shiro. He can picture it now, his favorite color splattered on his and Muramasa's skin.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

Please review/comment

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _Ichigo slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. Rolling over to his side, he looked at his clock. _11:39._ "What the hell!, I'm supposed to meet the others at Urahara's shop at _12 _and it takes close to one hour to get there. Jolting from his bed he made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, flossed and gargled. He showered the night before so a quick shower was not going to be a problem. Damn, how could I have overslept?. _Flashback__. Beep, Beep, Beep, 7:30. "Oh, come on, give me 2 more hours" he mumbled. He hit the snooze button. __Flashback end__. _He stepped out and dried his skin, brushed his hair a few times, and went to his room. He walked towards his dresser and grabbed red shirt with the number 5 on it, clear sun glasses and ripped blue jeans. He then went to his closet and grabbed a brown jacket. Putting it on, he ran downstairs and out the front door.

"Hey Ichigo!" said a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu walking toward him. "I thought you all were at Urahara's shop". "No, I uh overslept" said Orihime sheepishly. " Us too" said Uryuu with Chad nodding. "That battle was exhausting" said Orihime as she gave him something wrapped in an orange napkin. "What's this?", "It's oatmeal cookies, I picked them up from the store yesterday morning, how does it taste?". "It tastes good and its soft" said Ichigo as he took another bite. "I know, I brought some for Rukia and Urahara. "I just know they will like it". Ichigo smiled, but his smiled disappeared as they neared Urahara's shop. There standing in front of it was Rukia and Urahara. Urahara stepped forward, "Rukia told us what happened, I'm not sure if I can give you any advice. This kind of thing never happened before and with the damage done by Muramasa ….I'm afraid he doesn't have a chance". A gateway to the Soul Society appeared and the doors opened, its white light covering them. Rukia stepped forward "Ichigo, come we have to go". "Come back safely" said Chad. "I will, I promise".

Ichigo was brought to the first division barracks, where all the captains and head captain. The head captain was the first to speak. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are defending the zanpakto Muramasa, how do you plead?". "Innocent , Muramasa did wrong, but he did what he did for his master. If you were framed and imprisoned ,your zanpakuto would do everything in their power to save you." Ichigo argued. "But he turned everyone's zanpakto against them including yours" said Mayuri ."I think he deserves a second chance" said Shunsui. "No he should be executed, look at the damage he's wrought." Soifon snapped angrily.

"Muramasa's should be condemned. However Koga was arrogant and believed himself to be greater than those around him, even killing innocent unarmed men and women. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you will be responsible for him from this point on and Muramasa's bankai will be sealed. "Yamamoto slammed his staff down. _Back in Zangetsu's world_ Muramasa heard everything, he hissed as a seal burned onto his back, his bankai was now never to be reached. Ichigo left the soul society returning to world of the living as the first soul reaper that had a foreign zanpakto, his original zanpakto and a hollow spirit dwelling inside him.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

Please review/comment

Ichigo ran towards Chad. Chad charged his devil arm and launched a powerful blast that sent Ichigo flying. "Good shot" said Ichigo. He and Chad were training at the best of Urahara's advice while Urahara, Orihime and Uryuu watched from the sidelines. He flashed stepped behind Chad, bringing his sword down in the process. The sword slashed across his back drawing blood. "Uggh" Chad staggered but rounded back with a powerful fist to the stomach. Ichigo quickly dodged and slashed him at his left side. "Alright" said Urahara as he fanned himself, "Ichigo is getting quicker everyday, it's getting a bit harder to spot him". "Well, he's good at sword attacks, but what about kido" said Uryuu. "Hmm, you make a good point" said Urahara thoughtfully. "Hey Ichigo, try using kido next".

"What!" said Ichigo as he dodged Chad's kick. Damn, he thought I don't know much about kido. He knew the other captains and Rukia were good at it and Rukia did try to explain it to him, but he had problems grasping the context. "Bakudo #4 Hainawa" said Ichigo. Yellow reitsu ropes came from his hands and wrapped itself around Chad. Chad struggled , but the ropes held much to Ichigo's surprise. "See I knew he had it in him" said Urahara. He looked at his watch, "Hey, could you wrap it up, its closing time". "Oh, I almost forgot tomorrow is Monday and I have a test in math class" said Orihime. "Good fight" boomed Chad. "Yeah, as always" said Ichigo as the four of them walked out off the training ground. "I got refreshments for everyone" said Tsumugiya as he set down a tray of freshly made lemonade and rice balls. "Thanks Tsumugiya" said Urahara as he took a bite of the rice ball. "Delicious as always". Tsumugiya bowed and left the room. " Ichigo, what did they say about Muramasa?" said Orihime as she looked at him expectantly.

"Yamamoto said I can keep him, but his bankai is sealed". "That sounds much better than death" said Uryuu. Ichigo nodded. "I'm surprised at Yamamoto's decision" said Urahara. "I know he know how he deals with troublemakers and traitors". Orihime finished her rice ball and stood up, "Tomorrow is Monday, I have to go home and study". "I almost forgot" said Ichigo. They all stood up and bid Urahara farewell. Walking out of his shop they made their way home. "Ichigo, now do that you have Muramasa, do you plan on using him along with Zangetsu, and Shiro?" said Uryuu. "Yes, but I want to know him personally some more. I won't toss him away or ignore him like Koga did". They stopped in front of his house. "See you tomorrow" said Chad. "Have a good night" said Orihime as she wrapped her arms around him a gentle hug. He smiled breathing in the scent of her hair. "Take care and don't be late to school" shot Uryuu. "What are you talking about" shouted Ichigo. "I wasn't late". "You were late for History", Uryuu shot back. "By seven minutes". "It's still being late". "Aaagh, get off my back already". "Come on Uryuu" said Orihime as she gently pulled his sleeve. "We have studying to do". Chad simply nodded. Ichigo waved goodbye and stepped inside his house.

He made his way to his room. "Ichigo, please, please tell me what happened?" said Kon as held Ichigo's leg. "I managed to convince them to let me be responsible for Muramasa". "Wow, now you have two zapankto spirits. "Yeah" said Ichigo as he headed toward the bathroom. He left so Kon wouldn't ask another question. He was tired and sore due to the training and Muramasa's trial. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then stepped into the shower and scrubbed his skin. This shower would be longer as he wanted to feel relax and enter Zangetsu's world to talk to Muramasa. He breathed deeply and exhaled deeply, counting his breaths. The scent of soap hit his nose and he threw back his head back. His cock stood at attention. Rubbing it slowly, he fantasized that it was Zangetsu and Shiro who was rubbing him with Muramasa watching and touching himself . He was so close too, but the water soon turned cool, and that was his cue to step out. He went to his room and grabbed a pair of black pajamas. Kon was already asleep. It was amazing how he would ask a couple of questions then fall asleep. "I wonder what he does with my body" said Ichigo as he turned off the light and headed toward his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

Please review/comment

Ichigo entered Zangetsu's world. He quickly spotted Muramasa's white clothes and ran towards him. "Muramasa, there you are. I just want to tell you that you got off, but your bankai's been sealed" said Ichigo. "I know" said Muramasa as he turned and showed him the mark on his neck. "Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki, for all that you've done for me". "Hey, don't be so formal about it, I'm not Koga, I won't throw you away, mistreat you or ignore you". "I heard when you said that" said Muramasa, a small smile appearing on his face. "Are you getting along with Shiro and Zangetsu?". Muramasa thought about this. Zangetsu was level headed, cool and spoke when necessary. He chatted with him a few times and decided that he could call him a friend. He didn't talk to Shiro, since their last argument. He would have to since they were all in Ichigo and a vital part of him.

"Muramasa?, you zoned out on me there" sais Ichigo. "I'm getting along well with Zangetsu, but Shiro"…"So Freshy, is going to tattle on me" yelled Shiro as he jumped down from a skyscrapper. "Shiro, what the hell did you do?" said Ichigo as he moved in front of Muramasa. "Aww king, the two of us bonded". " Muramasa, is this true?". "It is" said Zangetsu. "Where the hell did you come from" said Shiro. "It's my world to begin with" said Zangetsu. "Shiro, you moved too fast". "He wanted it just as badly as I did!" screamed pointing accusingly at Muramasa. "I wanted…." he broke off unsure on how to say it. "I think I know" said Ichigo. "You want to be loved and appreciated, you don't want to be treated as a sex doll". "Yes" he nodded sadly. "Sex with Shiro was amazing, but I wanted…". "Something more" said Zangetsu. "Don't worry" said Ichigo as he lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Zangetsu walked towards Ichigo, he pressed his body upon him, his mouth crushing against Ichigo's with such force that he was pushed back a step. Before Muramasa could even begin to realize what had happened., Ichigo's hand was around his wrist. Not quite tight enough to hurt but enough to make him slip out if he wanted.

Muramasa couldn't drag his eyes away from the scene, a faint flush painting its way across his cheekbones. Somewhere in his mind he was annoyed that Zangetsu had gotten to Ichigo before he could, but that was a minor complaint in light of the picture the two made. Ichigo's hand around Muramasa's hand tightened suddenly and Muramasa couldn't help but moan. His erection getting harder by the minute. Shiro slowly drifting forwards to watch them, his breathing a little heavier than usual. He let out a wanton noise when he saw how Ichigo was being completely dominated, Zangetsu forcing Ichigo's head back with that one hand in his hair, eclipsing the other warrior despite how naturally they would stand at more or less the same height. Zangetsu finally pulled away, looking pleased and more than a bit smug. As he pulled his mouth back from Ichigo's neck there were numerous bite marks attached to his neck. Shiro frowned at Zangetsu before going over to Ichigo, able to feel Muramasa's eyes following his movements but pretending he didn't notice. With a sinister expression, Shiro pressed his hand on Murmasa's cheek to lift his head and pressed his mouth ro Muramasa's.

"It won't be like last time, I promised" he whispered. Surprisingly, Shiro wasn't interested in dominating Muramasa, although it had been enjoyable to do, but he'd rather get the Muramasa to participate willingly. Muramasa seemed caught off-guard by the kiss, eyes widening a bit. He was surprised and agitated to see Shiro looking pleased when he pulled back. The expression didn't long as Muramasa watched as Zangetsu roughly grabbed Shiro by the arm, pulling him tight against himself and kissing him just as roughly as he'd done to Ichigo. Shiro let out a growl, but was more than happy to return the kiss, small arms wrapping around Zangetsu's broad shoulders as he opened his mouth invitingly. Zangetsu let out a pleased growl low in his throat as he invaded Shiro's mouth, arms folding around him. Shiro's hands slipped into the Zangetsu's hair, fisting in the long soft strands as Zangetsu moaned softly, tongue playing against Shiro's, thoroughly enjoying being dominated, enjoying the feeling of the tall warrior's hard body against his own. He pulled back one hand to slip down to Zangetsu's chest, feeling his way blindly over hard skin and impatiently unzipped his coat . Once loose he threw them out of the way to the ground.

Muramasa had his face firmly directed to the scene that was taking place, blushing hotly. A zanpakto, a hollow and soul reaper in front of him making love. Soul reapers and zanpaktos were sworn to defeat hollows, but why did they have to look so…_good_ together? Zangetsu looked over to Muramasa with lust-darkened eyes, breathing heavy. Ichigo hardly appeared affected at all, save for lips a little pinker than normal, and bite marks on his neck. Zangetsu briefly nipped at Shiro's neck, drawing a small moan, before releasing him. Ichigo immediately close the distance between Muramasa

Ichigo's hands slid up over Muramasa's chest, with gentle coaxing, and proving as much when he took hold of face and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around Muramasa's waist, He took in Murmasa's expression before closing the distance, kissing him again. He waited for Muramasa to pull back, surprised when he didn't, but certainly pleased and kissed him more enthusiastically, trying to coax him into responding. It took a few seconds, but Ichigo succeeded, and made a small encouraging moan when Muramasa gave in. Muramasa looked pleased. He looked up at Zangetsu, who was silently watching them, Muramasa kept, staring right into Zangetsu's eyes, keeping his gaze until the taller male leaned down and kissed him briefly. Zangetsu had leaned in again, catching Muramasa's mouth in a kiss. He was surprised when he heard, and felt, the soft vibrations of a small moan resonate in Muramasa's throat. Zangetsu broke the contact between their lips and went back to Shiro. Muramasa still had a flush across his pale cheeks, and his hands were loosely resting against his sides. Ichigo rubbed his shoulders, and heard when he let out small satisfied sighs.

After a few minutes, Shiro slided one hand up along his neck, lifting his head, and despite his relaxed state the Muramasa opened his eyes. Shiro tried to ease his fears by smoothing his hands up over his torso. He pressed his mouth over Muramasa's lips again, still not as gentle as Ichigo had been, but far less rough than the first time. Shiro leaned forward, pressing small butterfly kisses to the Muramasa's cheek and jaw, trying to distract him, and the Ichigo's hands continued their massage. This time when Shiro kissed him again he responded immediately His hands had crept up to rest on Shiro's waist.. Shiro took a fistful of his hair and bit down on his neck and Adam's apple. He pulled him in for a kiss, slower this time, but no less passionate. Muramasa let out a small moan as he claimed his mouth.

Zangetsu pushed Muramasa down and straddled him. He leaned down and kissed him, his tongue dancing against Muramasa's as he briefly rocked his hips down against his erection. When he got only an encouraging moan he repeated the action, starting a slow rhythm, moaning in appreciation when he felt it poke through his clothes. He soon got up and pulled Muramasa up with him. His hands began to quickly undress him. Removing his clothes, his skin was for all to see. Ichigo's hands were stationary on Muramasa's chest, fingertips applying light pressure, sliding over his body, expertly finding the sensitive spot- his back. . Zangetsu wrapped his arms around Muramasa's neck, letting out a small noise as their bare chests were pressed together, the noise mostly lost between their mouths.

After a few more moments, Zangetsu finally had the presence of mind to pull back, drifting back off Muramasa with a hungry expression. Immediately, Muramasa went after him, only to be intercepted by Ichigo. He slowly lifted a hand, sliding it over the smooth skin of Ichigo's shoulder and up his neck, fingers slyly slipping into his orange spiked hair, drifting through the strands before suddenly gripping tightly. Ichigo gasped when he felt this. Zangetsu watched with fascination as Muramasa pulled Ichigo by his hair, pulling him toward himself before kissing him fiercely, dominating him.

Once their roles had been reversed, Ichigo easily overpowered Muramasa, pushing him again to the ground Muramasa let out a small gasp, breaking the kiss and looking up at Ichigo. Ichigo had already placed himself between his legs, arms braced on either side his shoulders.

Shiro kneeled to kiss Ichigo where he was kneeling, one hand slipping into his hair and whilst the other slid down to explore his firm chest. He felt Zangetsu's hands on his legs helping him out of his boots. He couldn't help but let out a loud moan at the feeling of two sets of larger hands roaming over his body. Zangetsu let out a pleased growl at Muramasa's writhing. Ichigo's finger hooked under his chin and lifted his head , forcing him to look at him as two fingers were pressed to his lips. Muramasa's brows drew together curiously, wondering what he wanted, before his eyes widened a little in realization. He took Ichigo's fingers into his mouth, sucking on the long digits and running his tongue over the smooth pads. Ichigo let out a low pleased rumble, his eyes closing.

Muramasa released the Ichigo's fingers once they were coated in saliva, watching as Shiro's discarded his pants . Shiro got down on his hands and knees and spread his legs wide. Shiro let out a pleading moan that went straight to Muramasa's groin. Ichigo slid both slicked fingers into Shiro with no warning. The panting and moans Shiro emitted was truly erotic, his body tensing with the sudden intrusion.. Muramasa eyes stared at where Ichigo's finger was slowly pumping in and out of the small male, moans escaping him with every pleasured noise Shiro let out. Muramasa let out a guttural moan as Zangetsu kneeled at his head. His member touching his mouth. He licked the underside then swallowed it whole. tongue sliding over his skin. Zangetsu thrusting in and out of his mouth, and it was over all too quickly as Zangetsu pulled out. Zangetsu then took his fingers and wet them and guided them down to Shiro's entrance. "A-ah….more, I want more…!" He moaned hazily, letting out a pleased purr when another finger entered him, he rocked onto his hand, "Mmm…more." Another finger joined the first inside him, mimicking what he'd saw Ichigo doing. Shiro soon started writhing happily with pleasure whilst Ichigo wasted no time in wrapping his hands around his hard length, drawing a guttural moan from him as he stroked him slowly but thoroughly.

" Muramasa, lay on your stomach" said Zangetsu . Muramasa complied and Shiro was drawn out of his pleasurable haze when he felt the fingers leave him. Hissing he turned to look at the cause. You should let him…" Ichigo murmured, voice heavy, "It feels good." Zangetsu's hard body on top of Muramasa with a very prominent leather-bound erection pressing against his ass. He pressed kisses to his neck and back, "We wont force you.". "Don't worry so much." Ichigo murmured with a smile, kissing his lips, "It feels really good.". Zangetsu's hands slipped over Muramasa's shoulders ,stroking them to distract him, and it didn't take long before it worked and small moans started escaping him.

Ichigo looked pleased and ran a hand up Zangetsu's back and leg appreciatively as he wetted his fingers. Zangetsu slid a finger down over his spine, continuing down into the cleft of his ass before running over his entrance, applying light pressure but not entering him yet. Muramasa stiffened nervously, letting out an uncertain gasp as his finger lightly rubbed and teased his entrance. Finally when Zangetsu pressed a finger into him he couldn't stop a small gasp, biting his lip against the discomfort and the unnatural feeling of the invasion. Ichigo gently hushed him, "It's alright," He told him, "It wont last long, just relax." Muramasa tried to do as he was told, slowly managing to relax when there was no more movement, and pushed back a little. He tensed again when the finger slid deeper inside him, taking a sharp breath that quickly became small pants when Zangetsu started pumping the long digit in and out of his body. His unsure gasps soon turned to pleasured moans

"A-ah…Zanget…su" He couldn't string a coherent sentence together, especially when Zangetsu increased the pace and began pressing firm kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. Muramasa let out a whine when Zangetsu slowed, to slowly added another finger. This time Zangetsu was ready to enter him. He waited until the Muramasa's breathing had evened before moving, again starting a slow thrust that Muramasa didn't immediately take to, the dull pain taking longer to fade than before. The pleasure arrived as Zangetsu began to thrust. After a ten quick jabs he change the angle of the thrusts, making Muramasa ponder what he was doing before there was a sudden electrifying bolt of pleasure shooting up his spine, making him cry out in surprise.

Shiro grinned at Muramasa's reaction but was quickly getting tired of being ignored. "Come on, king. What about me' said Shiro. Ichigo went over to Muramasa and jammed his fingers inside him. "Uggghghh, that's it king, give me more" moaned Shiro as he threw his head back. Ichigo was determined to make Shiro scream, so he began the search to find his prostate. After a few tries he finally found it, and Shiro arched up against him with a loud gasping moan. "A-ah! Again!" screamed Shiro and Ichigo obliged, hitting it again and again until Shiro was practically sobbing in pleasure.

"I want you in me, king." Shiro murmured heavily, smirking at the moan Ichigo let out, "I want you in me." He reached down to tug at Ichigo's hand, pulling the long fingers out of him with a low moan. Ichigo quickly thrusted into him, giving him those hard thrusts he craved.

Muramasa arched up against Zangetsu as he filled him with his cock. A loud cry escaping him when Zangetsu started small, shallow thrusts, steadily pushing in deeper and deeper. After the initial shock and discomfort had faded, Muramasa let himself be overcome by the pleasure and rocked back against Zangetsu , the low, growling moans he was emitting encouraging him to go faster. Muramasa was soon completely incoherent with gasping moans, pleading for more.

The pace soon picked up and got faster and harder, and he didn't last long at all, pleasure pushing him to his peak with dizzying speed and as Zangetsu shifted his angle the Muramasa only took a couple of intense jabs to his prostate before letting out a strangled cry and releasing, his cum soaking the ground. Zangetsu let out a groan as Muramasa tightened around him, but it wasn't enough to push him over the edge. He pulled out, and descending on Ichigo who immediately wrapped his mouth around Zangetsu's semi hard shaft, while he rubbed his. Shiro came upon Muramasa who was still panting. Kneeling between Muramasa's legs, he placed his legs on his shoulders, gasping as he roughly pushed inside and restarted the rapid pace.

He slamming roughly into him, folding him nearly in half with his knees pushed to his chest, and Muramasa had his hands in the Shiro's hair, crying out in pleasure at each hard thrust. Muramasa's cries grew louder and louder in volume until he suddenly stiffened and arched up with a gasp, head pressing back and cheeks flushing deeply as he reached his climax. Shiro lasted only moments longer before stilling with a drawn out groan. Finally, he pulled out from Muramasa, making the him let out a small, tired moan. His eyes fluttered and Ichigo entered his view.

"You want more?" said Shiro. "Yes" said Muramasa This time Ichigo advanced on him , moving over him like before, and he was more than happy to comply, wrapping his arms up around Ichigo's neck as their mouth's met. He wanted more of that pleasure, and let out a sigh when he felt the him hardening again against his leg. This time when Ichigo entered him he didn't stop until he was entirely sheathed, and Muramasa let out a pleased murmur. Strong hands slid down over his legs, lifting them, letting out a gasp when Ichigo shifted a little further forward, penetrating him even deeper, "A-ah…Ichigo". The thrusts came long and slow at first, and Muramasa writhed a little in pleasure, but soon a harder, more forceful pace started and his legs were pushed further towards his chest. Suddenly his prostate was struck hard and he let out a cry of pleasure, his fingers on Ichigo's shoulders, gripping with a bruising force. Ichigo didn't relent this time and continued to strike at his pleasure spot with harder and harder thrusts until the Muramasa screamed his name, his voice grew hoarse and shuddered from every hit. Still, it wasn't enough to push him over, and it wasn't until Ichigo was close that he finally let go of one of his legs and wrapped his fingers around the his shaft, pumping him rapidly and drawing his orgasm from him nearly immediately.

Muramasa let out a weak cry as he released, arching up against Ichigo and clinging to his shoulders as he rode out the wave upon wave of pleasure, prolonged by Ichigo's continued thrusting until he stilled suddenly, Muramasa's tight and shuddering body finally pushing him over the edge. Muramasa watched as Ichigo's brows drew together, eyes shutting tight as he let out a growling groan as the pleasure peaked before immediately fading again as it subsided. Ichigo let Muramasa's leg down, the long appendage falling limply to the bed as its owner tried to catch his breath. Zangetsu crawled over to Cecil, climbing over him with deliberate slowness, Muramasa watching with a tired but interested expression. He leaned down, pressing small kisses over his chest, drawing a moan from him as he caught a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He slowly rocked down against the Paladin's groin, encouraging his already reawakening erection and making Muramasa groan weakly, still not completely recovered from his last release. Shiro only chuckled with a pleased grin, watching Zangetsu's teeth graze Muramasa's nipple before he sat up, going onto his knees as he hovered over the his hardened length, using his hand to guide it to his entrance before lowering himself down, letting out a moan as he impaled himself.

Muramasa's hands found their way to Zangetsu's hips as he slowly shifted into a crouching position and began lifting and lowering himself with loud pleasured noises. He increased his pace, angling his hips until his prostate was struck forcefully, gravity adding to the strength of the thrust. Zangetsu let out a loud moan, repeating the same angle again and again until he was incoherent with pleasure. Ichigo had moved to the side of Zangetsu and he turned his head to suck Ichigo at the same time. Shiro kneeled next to Muramasa and stuck his member in his mouth while fingering his ass. Much to his surprise Muramasa greedily licked and slurped all while Zangetsu rode him. Muramasa wrapped his hand around Zangetsu's length, stroking him rapidly and and at the same time meeting his downward thrusts.. Zangetsu didn't last long like this and he cried out as he came on Muramasa's chest and Ichigo in his mouth. His hands tightening on Muramasa's shoulders. Muramasa moaned at the increased pressure around his shaft, but it wasn't enough to tip him over, and as Zangetsu finally stilled he let out a somewhat frustrated moan.

Ichigo slid Zangetsu off and onto the floor and began to straddle Muramasa, pleased when he wrapped his arms around him, obviously having been expecting this. Ichigo started to pant when he was guided down onto Muramasa's hard length, small shudders of pleasure passing through him. Ichigo pressed a hard kiss to Muramasa's mouth, tongues immediately dancing and battling for dominance as he used the Muramasa's shoulders as leverage to lift and lower himself, groaning in pleasure. Muramasa responded by taking hold of Ichigo's hips and pulling him back down roughly, making him cry out in surprise as his prostate was brushed. "Nngh…again." He pleaded, crying out again when he was pulled down forcefully and this time his prostate was hit dead on, forcing his back to arch as he tensed, dragging a guttural groan from Muramasa . Suddenly, Muramasa pushed the Ichigo off and over onto all fours, entering him forcefully again as he pushed his shoulders down towards the bed. Ichigo cried out in pleasure and surprise at Muramasa sudden move and at the sudden change of angle, he screamed as the Muramasa pounded into him, the force bruising but the pleasure so sudden and extreme he didn't care. The tension started to build again in his groin at an almost frightening rate, and he gripped Muramasa's hand tightly where it was braced beside him.

"A-ah! I…I cant-!" Ichigo's vision went white as he released hard, body tensing like a coiled spring and then shuddering with intense spasms as he cried out repeatedly in pleasure. He felt the warmth of Muramasa releasing inside him before he slowly came down of the pleasure-high, collapsing when Muramasa stopped supporting him. All four of them were slightly ragged and had pink cheeks . His short hair was also a mess, from bconstantly being grabbed and held onto, although he looked relatively well presented compared to Shiro, Zangetsu and Muramasa, who not only felt like limp noodles, but managed to look like them too. Both their mouths were pinked from hard kisses and showed the early signs of bruising, as did their legs and hips, the tell-tale hand and finger prints plainly obvious on their pale skin.

Not that either of them seemed all that bothered at that moment, both far too exhausted to even think about getting up. After a moment Zangetsu scooted over to press affectionately up against Ichigo. Muramasa shifting onto his side to wrap an arm around Ichigo and Shiro against Muramasa. They stayed this way for a good ten minutes until Zangetsu broke the silence. "Muramasa…did you get what you wanted". "Yes, I have" said Muramasa, and for the first time a peaceful smile appeared on his face. "Glad to hear it said Ichigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I know I have been gone a really long time. I am in college and I had midterms and finals. I was hanging out with friends along with trolling/harassing people I really don't like (it takes a lot for me to hate you) and finally thinking of what to write next along with writer's block.

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

BTW..Any ideas of where this story should go will be greatly appreciated.

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

Ichigo woke up, his mind and spirit leaving his peaceful inner world. He looked down on himself and saw that he was erect and cum was sprayed over "What the hell"!. "Gone damn it….it's all over the place". "Hey Ichigo, it's time to get up, it's your turn to do the chores for tomorrow" said his sister Karin. "Hey, are you even up yet?". "Ugggh, hold on, he quickly wiped his "mess" with his blanket and rushed out of bed nearly tripping over his blanket in the process. "Yeah, I'm up so what chores do I have to do?". "Here you go" said Karin as she handed him the list. "O.k, it's just six chores, no problem". He closed the door and did a couple of stretches; easing out the kinks and numbness in his legs and back. He threw his now soiled blanket in the laundry bin and headed to the shower. Was this even possible, having a relationship with your own zanpakto?. No, it can't be, technically you are having sex with your own soul, which makes absolutely no sense. I wonder if Urahara can answer my questions, but at the same time, this is kind of embarrassing. Nobody knew that he was secretly gay.

**Ichigo's inner world**

Zangetsu sat stoically on the ground taking in another argument between Shiro and Muramasa. Those two are like cat and dog, hot and cold, he thought to himself. While Shiro was, outspoken and short tempered; traits inherited from Ichigo himself, Muramasa was courteous and collected. "I've had just about enough of you" said Muramasa as he brandished his sword. "Oh goodie, I've been itching for a fight all day now" said Shiro as he cackled wildly, spinning his sword wildly. "Enough" said Zangetsu as stood up and walked towards them. "What!, don't you dare interrupt us" shouted Shiro as glared at Zangetsu. "For once I agree with Shiro, I feel that words are not enough to make him understand the error of his ways" said Muramasa. "Perhaps a battle will make him see sense". Zangetsu sighed and pulled his sword off his back, waiting to strike if necessary. "This is not the right way; we three must cooperate so that Ichigo can become stronger". "Stronger…hahaahhahaaha, I give Ichigo all the strength that he needs, my job is to get rid of the weakest link"! said Shiro as he laughed and threw his dart toward Muramasa. Zangetsu immediately blocked Shiro's dart from reaching Muramasa who stood aghast at Shiro's speed and accuracy. Shiro slashed wildly at Zangetsu, who perfectly blocked each of his strikes. "I got you", said Shiro as his horizontal swipe drew blood from Zangetsu's lower back. Zangetsu rounded with a kick that sent Shiro flying. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhahaaha, yes, yes gimme more" shouted Shiro his grin spreading even wider than before. "Muramasa, please stand back, when Shiro is like this, it is very hard to talk to him, let alone making him stop".

**Shiro's POV**

Snarling, insatiable blood thirst...I love the friendless creatures of the world, the ones who need nobody and nothing to keep a hold on their sanity. The ones who strive to get stronger and stronger. I admire their ruthlessness and their hostility. I'm not too happy with Zangetsu stepping between me and Muramasa. He is always playing the goddamn hero. I grinned at this notion and laughed. His spiritual pressure carried his scent along with Muramasa's. How good it smelled, how hungry it made me. I stuck out my tongue and tasted it and it did more than make me bloodthirsty, it made me excited. It was time to shed blood and let free my pent up desires.

**Back to Ichigo **

Ichigo ran down the stairs, he was hurrying so he would not meet his friends as this was a very private matter he wanted to discuss with Urahara alone. He opened the front door and stepped outside. It was a nice morning, the sky was a dull grey with a little sun streaming through, there was no hustle and bustle and Urahara's shop was only few blocks away from his house. He walked quickly; pondering how to explain his situation to Urahara. He couldn't lie to him, for Urahara was a very perceptive man. His best option was to come clean. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he wasn't aware that he stood outside of Urahara's shop. "Morning Ichigo!" shouted Tsumugiya who cheerfully waved at him. "Oh, hey Tsumugiya, is Urahara around?". "Yeah, he's right inside, straightening out his shop as always" said Tsumugiya as he adjusted his glasses. "Is something on your mind, you looked trouble and you usually don't come this early?". "I just had a question about my zanpakto" said Ichigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I know I have been gone a really long time, but don't worry, the school semester has ended, which means more time to write. I also thought about going easy on the yaoi, I want to focus more on the bonding part. I also made Shiro a battle hungry, sex crazed drama starter.

I do not own anime or cartoons and make no profit from my fanfics

I do not own any characters

Lots of thanks to Paper Fox for inspiring me

BTW..Any criticisms or ideas of where this story should go will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.

Warning: Yaoi

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa

"So, what's your question Ichigo?", "I just want to know is it possible to have a relationship with your zanpakto?". "What are you talking about, you already have shikai and bankai?". "No, Urahara, not that kind of relationship, I mean something a bit more physical". Urahara's eyes widened as Ichigo said this. "I'm not so sure, to be honest, me and Benihime fooled around a couple of times". "Wait, you too?". "Yes, after a couple of drinks one night, me and her… (_He paused_). He wasn't sure if he wanted to go into details. He never told anyone this besides Tsumugiya and Yorouichi. "After a couple of drinks, what?" said Ichigo with a searching look in his eyes. "We messed around, and I got a few scars on my back to remind me" said Urahara.

"You sly dog, and here I thought I was the only one", "No, but I will give you some advice" said Urahara, his eyes darkening as he focused on Ichigo. "Try not to mix business with pleasure and I trust that an explanation is not needed". "Of course not" said Ichigo. "So, how is Muramasa?". "He's doing fine. He gets along great with Zangetsu, but he and Shiro constantly fight and argue". "I think Shiro doesn't like the fact that he has to share me with one more person". "Well, he does want to consume you and hollows are very possessive, they don't like to share. His reaction to this is very reasonable". "How is he battle-wise?". " He's a good swordsman and he gives me advice. Instead of me rushing forward, he tells me to wait and think of a strategy. He tells me this will help me strengthen my rational thinking and insight on the enemy and their attacks".

"That is impressive" said Urahara, the lower part of his face hidden behind his fan. "The amount of progress you two are making is unlike any I've ever seen". "I didn't think he would ever open up, especially after….". " Don't say his name" growled Ichigo. "He had no loyalty or respect for Muramasa". _Hmmm, he is still upset about that. I forgot he takes loyalty and respect very seriously _thought Urahara as he studied Ichigo's scowl. "Hey, uh Urahara, I think I'm ready to head out to the training area. I plan on doing some more training with Muramasa" said Ichigo wanting to quickly change the subject. "Sure, follow me" said Urahara as he got up from the table and beckoned Ichigo to follow.

**Ichigo's Inner World**

"Are you finished, Shrio?" said Zangetsu. His demanding eyes boring into regressive ones. "You're always sticking your nose into matters that don't concern you Zangetsu said Shiro. "He's right" said Muramasa flatly. A questioned look appeared on Zangetsu's face as he watched Muramasa unsheathe his sword. "It's no use arguing with him, Zangetsu." said Muramasa calmly. "It's in his nature to fight and consume". "Someone's finally getting it!" shouted Shiro whose maniacal laughter filled the air and his smile turned into a smirk. He swung his large sword in a bid to intimidate Muramasa. Muramasa blinked and then laughed. "Yes, and not only that, but I will also put you in your proper place". Shiro's eyes widened as he said this. "You… put me in my proper place, don't make me laugh!" sneered Shiro as he charged forward, dragging his sword behind him. "You would be lucky if you don't bleed!" said Shrio as he swung his sword. Muramasa predicted this and he jumped back, but it was not enough, for Shiro's sword grazed him on the shoulder. Blood was starting to spew from the cut, turning that area of his white sleeve pink. "I can smell your blood, Freshy". "So what happened to putting me in ….." .Before he can finish Muramasa quickly flashed stepped to Shiro's side and quickly shot his spiritual threads, trapping Shiro in place. As Shiro struggled, more spiritual threads appeared. "Dammit" cried Shiro. He gritted his teeth and glared at Muramasa, who had a small smile on his face. "I thought I wounded you" wailed Shiro as his limbs twisted and contorted in an effort to break free. "You wounded an illusion" said Muramasa dryly as he walked towards him. He kicked away his sword and knelt beside him. He forcibly turned Shiro's face so that his ear faced his mouth and whispered "I also feel that I must repay you for making my illusion bleed" and with that he stood up and gave him a strong kick to the face. "AAAAaaagh!" screamed the hollow, his head snapped back as black blood ran from his nose to his mouth. The hollow gasped as another kick went straight toward his stomach knocking the wind out of him forcing him to go into the fetal position. "That was for constantly harassing me" said Muramasa, as he regarded his work. The once loud and blood thirsty hollow was now bleeding and gasping for air. "You won" wheezed Shiro. "I what?" said Muramasa, his eyebrow raised. "I said you won, I'll be a good sweet little hollow… for now" said Shiro, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he turned to look at Muramasa. Muramasa stared at him, trying to discern if this was another of trick. "He's telling the truth, I can tell when Shiro's lying" said Zangetsu. Muramasa nodded and with a wave of his hand, the spiritual threads disappeared. "What if I make it up to you, a good fight deserves a good reward?" shouted Shiro, who was now standing and holding his stomach. "How are you going to reward me? " said Muramasa coolly. "I think you already know" interjected Zangetsu. "I don't have time for that" said Muramasa sharply. "I sense Ichigo calling me and I will go to him". As Muramasa calmly walked away, Shiro eyed Zangetsu. "Whatever you're thinking, the answer is No" said Zangetsu. Shiro rolled his black and yellow eyes, "The two of you are such spoiled sports".

**Back to Ichigo**

"I am here" said Muramasa as he materialized in front of him. "I want to show Urahara what we practiced, are you ready?" "Yes, I am". The two of them pulled out their swords and waited for each other to make the first move. Muramasa dashed forward, surprising Ichigo. He swung, but Ichigo countered. They traded swings and swipes but they did not gain any advantages. It was difficult to see who was maintaining the lead. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw that Urahara moved closer. "Keep fighting, I know you do not have the intention of using your full strength, but the amount of power you're using now is not enough to trounce me." Muramasa then directed his sword at Ichigo demandingly. "Reveal to me your true potential!". _He asked for it,. _Bankai!... Getsuga Tenshou!".


End file.
